30 Días más 1, No hay razón para amar Diciembre
by Mon.Cupcake
Summary: Si por Sebastian Moran fuese, habrían solo once meses en el año, pero no todo es a su voluntad, aunque después de encontrar a James tres años después, puede empezar a valorar este mes. Reto de los 3O días de OTP. MorMor, braintrauma!Jim.
1. Nieve

**N/A: H**ola Hola mis hermosores~! Aquí esta Mon nuevamente aportando su cuota de MorMor a todo (:, espero que les guste, está fuera del plazo pero igual lo subo porque disfrute tanto haciendo este reto con Hagobi que, MEH, igual se publica!

¡Feliz Año a todos mis queridos lectores :)!

**Disclaimer:** Nada de acá me pertenece, solo la idea y~ eso C:, personajes de la BBC etc,etc.

**Advertencias:** Esto es un post Reichenbach Fall, Jim tiene daño cerebral y Seb le encuentra; va a estar medio torcido al final porque pues..mi mente es torcida (?), si no les gusta (ojalá que les guste), puede salir del fic y no leer u_u *depresión forever*; Están en una especie de no relación pero ambos se quieren, awwh **Y **Seb es la nenaza de la relación, dicho todo, **¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Día 1: Nieve.**

Aquel era el primer día con Jim luego de su alta del hospital. Todo había sido demasiado complicado para su gusto, el tener que explicarle paso a paso quien era el, como se llamaba, como había llegado hasta esa cama de hospital con una herida grave en su cabeza y porque lo había hecho. Sobretodo el porque lo había hecho lograba que su garganta se apretase de manera dolorosa y le costase pronunciar palabra alguna por largos minutos hasta que el de orbes castañas le miraba impaciente para que continuase con el relato, para poder recordar, para lograr entender las palabras que salían de la boca de su rubio acompañante.

Aquello le estaba destrozando por dentro, muy muy en el fondo de su ser, consumiéndole lentamente en un dolor agónico y sangrante. El ver a Jim tan desválido y perdido de si mismo le hacia perder toda la fe en lo que les deparaba para el futuro. Simplemente era un peón perdido al servicio de un rey caído.

* * *

Esa mano fría y gentil, pequeña y suave a su tacto se aferra para aminorar el peso de caminar. Para no perderse entre la multitud y poder resguardarse del frío Observa a Jim extrañado y este le proporciona una sonrisa perdida, con una mirada cálida pero carente de sentido.

Al rubio le aterra ver esos ojos de los cuales, tras años se enamoró, siente un miedo profuso de no ver aquello que ama; aquello que siempre fue de él, del menor, tan intrínseco de los dos.

Y para su desgracia no esta, son simplemente dos posos negros y profundos en el cual se puede perder, caer en una oscuridad inmensa sin saber como salir, como nadar fuera de esas aguas espesas que lo observan fijamente.

Algo se estremece en su interior. Puede palpar como el frio que rodea Londres se cuela bajo sus ropas y congela su piel, su sangre y cada musculo en su interior. Reprime las lagrimas que han amenazado ya por un año el querer salir y respira hondamente. Están rodeados de gente pero no le importa, están a la mitad de Londres pero no le preocupa, son dos entes entre tanta gente; así que se inclina y besa la frente del menor, en un contacto cálido y doloroso. Este ríe y cierra los ojos. Su voz casi bordeando lo infantil, rozando lo oscuro rompe el murmullo de la gente y el trafico.

-Sebby...nieve- Lo escucha decir con tal alegría que rompe su corazón. Observa el cielo oscuro de aquella ciudad que pareciera ser su infierno Dantesco personal y tuerce una sonrisa en su marcada boca. –Si pequeño, está nevando- Declara luego de unos minutos en silencio, mientras regresan a su camino. Siguen la huella que les tiene deparado el destino, bajo los suaves copos de nieve.

* * *

**N/F**: Espero que les haya gustado, **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	2. Narices Rojas

**N/A: H**ooola de nuevo, espero que les guste mucho, este va con la misma advertencia del primero, cuando suba de tono rating o lo que sea avisaré :)

También avísenme si ven algo raro en los escritos, después de las cinco mil palabras se me fue la olla con la narración así que pueden haber cosillas raras xD.

* * *

**Día 2: Narices rojas.**

Se despierta con el viento golpeando su ventana. Una suave corriente se cuela por un pedazo del vidrio roto y se recuerda mentalmente que debe cambiarlo hoy, sino Jim se molestará. Abre los ojos rápidamente y observa a su alrededor. La habitación esta vacía, a excepción de sus pertenencias, pero no hay rastro de nadie mas. ¿Habrá soñado que James estaba vivo?; su garganta se aprieta frente a aquel pensamiento. Por un lado seria un alivio, un descanso a su corazón que tuvo que presenciar aquella deplorable imagen de lo que había sido en antaño, el criminal consultor. Por otra parte era un dolor inmenso, ya que significaría que a perdido la razón, que ya no vale de nada el que siga vivo, porque no puede continuar este camino sin Jim.

Aclara su garganta y sale de la cama, sus pies descalzos rozan con el frío suelo de madera pero no se preocupa en ponerse más ropa que los boxers o zapatos. Camina cauteloso hasta la puerta y la abre.

Silencio.

Se vuelve a aclarar la garganta y pasa el nudo que tiene en esta, llama tenuemente al menor, una, dos, tres veces, pero nada. Rebusca en la cocina, en el baño y la pequeña salita. No hay rastro de que alguien más hubiese estado ahí aparte de él.

No se molesta en revisar la habitación de Jim. No ha sido abierta desde que este partió, así que duda que alguien este habitando allí, han pasado tres años y al parecer la esperanza de que estuviese vivo le ha jugado una mala pasada.

Se deja caer contra el sillón pero herró y termina sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada contra este mientras las lágrimas comienzan a fluir por sus mejillas. Es un llanto lastimero y que se ha reprimido por mucho tiempo, un sollozo amargo nace desde el centro de su pecho y es como una llave que abre la puerta a sus sentimientos. Se derrumba por completo y grita dolorido. Su mente es una vil serpiente traicionera que le ha jugado la peor broma del mundo al traer de vuelta al menor a la vida, aunque sea solo en su mente. Su llanto no cesa con el pasar de los minutos y sabe que no podrá parar jamás. Esta tan encorvado y sumido en su dolor que apenas logra apreciar el caminar suave de unos pies pálidos que se acercan a él. Se detienen frente a su cuerpo y le observan. Una mano temblorosa toca su cabello rubio y lo acaricia mientras las palabras salen de esa boca que jamás pensó volver a ver- No llores…- Susurra suavemente- Bastian…-Murmura con ese tono raro que adquirió. Sus ojos azules inundados en lágrimas le observan conmocionado. Lleva solo una polera con unos pantalones y esta más pálido de lo normal, también más triste de lo que recuerda haberle visto. El menor se arrodilla frente a ál y solo atina a abrazarle. Le aprietas fuertemente contra tu pecho y sollozas nuevamente. Esta vivo, no es el, pero esta vivo y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Tienes la nariz roja…-Te murmura mientras tu llanto va cesando de a poco y el juguetea con tus cabellos rubios que están ligeramente mas largos desde hace ya un tiempo- No llores, no quiero narices rojas- Te comenta como si fuese algo totalmente normal y coherente. Levantas la vista y lo observas. El deposita un beso en tu nariz enrojecida y caliente por el llanto y sabes que algo nuevo empezará, no bueno ni malo, sino simplemente algo nuevo.

* * *

¿Review para la Moni C:?


	3. Calor de la Chimenea

**Día 3: Calor en la chimenea.**

Levantas a Jim temprano esa mañana, le ayudas a vestirse y el regaña porque siente calor a pesar de que están a mitad de un invierno en Londres, lo cual es lo suficientemente frío hasta para un oso polar. Le obligas a ponerse la chaqueta y el hace un puchero. Sonríes de lado y le desordenas el cabello. Intentas nuevamente con una sonrisa cálida y el accede.

Tomas su mano y salen del departamento. Te da miedo soltarlo y que desaparezca, que jamás vuelva a ti como lo hizo hace tres años atrás en la azotea del St. Barts . Caminan lentamente por las calles no tan atestadas de gente. Escuchas atento mientras el balbucea cosas y te señala cada objeto interesante a su vista, como te cuenta las pequeñas asociaciones que logra hacer con cada uno y los rasgos lentos de su pasado que se logran vislumbrar en cada palabra que dice. Aun te entristece eso pero poco a poco estas empezando a guardar esa melancolía y tratas de ser fuerte por el. Mal que mal, ya van casi diez años de conocerle y le debes todo, tu vida y tu corazón que con el pasar de los años se ganó, aquello a lo que casi nadie había accedido, él lo había conquistado con esa forma tan extraña y diferente de ser.

Tan abstraído estas que no te percatas que él se ha detenido frente a la tienda en la cual necesitan comprar. Le sonríes e ingresan, compran lo que necesitan y regresan al departamento al mismo ritmo en el cual salieron. Solo sueltas su mano cuando están dentro del piso y sabes que nada puede dañarlo.

Lo dejas rebuscar entre las cosas y entretenerse desarmando y armando pequeños objetos que hay en la sala de estar, mientras tu te dedicas a cambiar el vidrio de tu habitación, ya no hay un ingreso de aire y esperas que así el departamento se mantenga mas cálido en estos días de frio, aunque a pesar de haber remplazado el vidrio roto, sigues sintiendo como el hielo se cuela por debajo de tus ropas.

Te abrigas un poco mas y sales de tu habitación. Observas como Jim esta sentado en la alfombra, mientras mira a conciencia la chimenea empolvada del piso. Nunca entendiste porque el irlandés había querido comprar un piso con aquella cosa, si jamás la ocupo en los dos años que vivieron allí; pero ahora lo ves observarla con detenida calma, con ojo analítico y sonríes, porque puedes ver por un solo momento, a lo que solía ser _tu_ pelinegro.

-Jim… ¿Qué miras?-Le preguntas mientras te acercas a él, te acuclillas a su lado y observas la chimenea apagada; no visualizas nada que llame tu atención ni algo fuera de su lugar como para captar la del pelinegro.

-Hace frio…-Murmura el mientras sigue mirando los ladrillos internos de la chimenea-Y eso...-Apunta con su dedo índice a lo que esta mirando- Da calor, ¿cierto?-Inquiere, y por fin te dirige la mirada. Esta tan concentrado como su cerebro le permite.

-Pues sí, pero está apagada ahora, así que no puede dar calor Jim, si tienes frio podemos encender la calefacción central-Explica con total calma mientras le observa, aunque lo que el menor va a decir no se lo esperaba.

-Quiero chimenea, Diciembre es mes de chimenea- Te mira con esas orbes castañas grandes y brillantes que pueden derretir a cualquiera y no sabes de donde a sacado esa idea. Estas algo perplejo y eso se refleja en tu rostro; él se percata y explica torpemente- Los libros en el hospital decían eso- Se encoge de hombros y el ceño te tiembla ligeramente.

Te levantas y le desordenas el cabello como acostumbras a hacerlo, buscas algo de leña en donde se supone que debe estar y te emprendes en la batalla de encender la chimenea para Jim.

Luego de dos horas de estarlo intentado logras hacerlo, las llamas se irguen brillantes y tibias frente a tus ojos y sonríes orgulloso. Para haber pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que tuviste que hace fuego desde la nada esta bastante bien. Te volteas a decirle algo al menor y lo ves dormido en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Una sonrisa cálida surca tus labios y te levantas; limpias tus manos y te sientas con el, acomodando su cabeza en tu regazo. Lo cubres con tu chaqueta y acaricias sus cabellos negros mientras disfrutas del calor de la chimenea, en compañía de tu criminal consultor favorito.


	4. Árbol de Navidad

**N/A: E**ste es uno de mis drabbles favoritos C:

* * *

**Día 4: Árbol de Navidad. **

Jim se ha despertado con más energía de la común. Esta muy contento y tu no tienes idea porque. La noche pasada solo dormitaron un rato en el sillón y luego lo fuiste a dejar a su habitación para que durmiese cómodamente. Aunque lo que no sabes es que se despertó a mitad de noche y al no conseguir dormir se ingenio el ver la televisión sin despertarte. A veces crees que es como ver a Jim de pequeño, mostrando los atisbos de su inteligencia en ese estado; es como recuperar la inocencia del menor a causa de una tragedia que el mismo originó.

Esta sacudiéndote lo más fuerte que sus brazos aun débiles por la estancia en el hospital le permiten. Arrugas el entrecejo y lo miras con los ojos entreabiertos. Son las 9:34 de la mañana según tu reloj de mesa y piensas que es bastante tarde para ti, ya que tienes una rutina mas…_"madrugadora"._

Lo observas aun con el sueño en el cuerpo. Sus cabellos revueltos y la ligera barba de dos días, sus ojos cansados por no haber dormido pero aun así esa sonrisa radiante en sus labios. La recuerdas antes de la caída. Eran escasas pero te las regalaba a ti, cuando estaban en la intimidad de su hogar compartiendo un buen juego de ajedrez con una copa de vino en las manos. No eran nada más que amigos, compañeros, criminales pero se tenían el uno al otro. Tu lo tenias a el para amarlo en secreto y serle fiel de por vida.

Suspiras y detienes el movimiento de sus brazos sobre ti. Te aclaras la garganta áspera y le observas- ¿Qué sucede Jim?- Murmuras y él no sabe por donde empezar a explicar lo que quiere hacer.

-Árbol- Te menciona a primeras y tu no captas su idea- Navidad, quiero un árbol navidad- Te menciona mientras sus ojos brillan ante la idea. No sabes de donde la ha sacado y no sabes que es peor, un criminal consultor loco o uno sin memoria y con un complejo de niño pequeño.

-¿Para que quieres un árbol de navidad Jim, no celebramos navidad, recuerdas?-Le indicas soltando sus brazos y restregando tu rostro con las manos para desperezarte. Te sientas en la cama y rascas tu estomago desnudo.

-Pero en la tele dijeron, y ellos se veían felices y tenían un árbol navidad.-Te explica con toda la solemnidad posible. Se cruza de brazos y te mira con esos ojos altivos, que ahora se ven tan infantiles y suaves.

-Ambos odiamos la navidad Jim- Argumentas. No quieres celebrar una festividad a la cual no le encuentras gracia alguna. Es mas, odias Diciembre con todo tu ser, te parece el mes mas deprimente del año, porque todo el mundo finge falsedad y una alegría que la segunda semana de Enero y el resto del año desaparecerá.

-Yo no- Te mira extrañado e intenta hacer un puchero. Te acaricia con sus manos frías los brazos y juguetea con la pata de tigre tatuada en tu hombro izquierdo.-Yo quiero árbol navidad, ¿podemos Seb?- Aprieta los labios en la mueca mas adorable que hayas visto en tu vida y algo se derrite en tu interior. No hay nada en este mundo que le puedas negar a ese hombre, desde un árbol de navidad hasta su propia muerte. Asientes suavemente y escuchas el chillido alegre que profesa.

Al parecer, este año tendrán un _árbol navidad_.


	5. Adornos Navideños

**N/A: ¡H**ola mis hermosores!,Aquí vengo nuevamente, en lo personal este cap me gusta mucho y les recomiendo escucharlo con **Somebody That I Used To Know de Gotye,** ni al caso con la historia, pero me inspiró C:.

* * *

**Día 5: Adornos Navideños.**

Jim a hecho una lista con todas las cosas que necesitan para su decoración, las anoto minuciosamente en su papel para dibujar y aquellas en las cuales no podía trazar las letras para formar la palabra, lo a dibujado para no olvidarlo. Sonríe tristemente y piensas que es muy inteligente aun para tener un daño cerebral de aquella magnitud. Es mas, te sorprende que el hombre pueda caminar por si solo, a veces ir al baño y comer por su cuenta. Que sepa encender la televisión y la radio, aparte de reconocer las cosas que allí aparecen.

Se levantan temprano esa mañana y parten al centro de Londres. Primero a comprar las cosas pequeñas, los listones rojos y abultados para las puertas, las esferas y las luces de colores para el árbol, el pesebre, que a pesar de ninguno de los dos ser adeptos a una religión en particular, Jim lo había anotado en su lista, y por ultimo pero no menos importante un adorno de muérdago. El menor le había explicado que debían tenerlo y que el rubio debía esconderlo en uno de los marcos del departamento, para que así fuese una sorpresa cuando él lo viese.

Ya estaban encaminados hacia el departamento, con las bolsas y los adornos dentro de ellas cuando el menor hizo un puchero y tiro fuertemente de la manga de su chaqueta.-Bastian, olvidas el árbol navidad- Comento con un grado de solemnidad. Tu solo reíste frente a su pequeño berrinche y le pasaste un par de bolsas-¿Puedes llevarlas pequeño?-Murmuraste mientras volvían sus pasos hasta la tienda. El asintió y te siguió en silencio mientras observaba todo a su alrededor nuevamente.

Escogió el pino más grande que sus ojos castaños pudieron ver en la tienda y agregó a los adornos algunos caramelos para el árbol y un par de figuras de peluches. Realmente no sabias que en el fondo, Jim iba a poder disfrutar una acción tan banal como esa.

Volvieron al departamento, estás cansado por cargar tantas cosas y Jim se ve horrendamente entusiasmado por decorar todo el lugar. Pasan la tarde entera así, armando el árbol de navidad, colgando las esferas multicolores en y enredando las luces alrededor de sus ramas de pino falso. Colgando listones rojos y dorados abultados por todo el piso y adornando con botitas y gorritos el borde de la chimenea. Ni el baño se salva de los adornos navideños ni mucho menos tu habitación.

Sonríes al ver el pequeño osito con un gorrito navideño que Jim a dejado sobre tu cama y vuelves a la sala. Esta acomodando totalmente abstraído los caramelos en el árbol y te sientas a observarlo.

Quizás y solo quizás, la navidad no sea tan mala como has pensado todos estos años.


	6. Taller Infantil

**N/A: **Hola Hola, he regresado C:, he vuelto con mi capitulo favorito, de hecho me encantó escribirlo y su secuela el capitulo 7 tambien lo es. ¡Asi que los dejo para que leean!

* * *

**Día 6: Taller Infantil. (1)**

Uno de los pocos colaboradores de la red criminal de Moriarty le ha llamado. Al parecer uno de los grandes empresarios de Francia esta buscando a Jim y quiere su cabeza al enterarse que sigue con vida. Sebastian aprieta fuertemente el teléfono en sus manos y maldice por lo bajo. Debe proteger a toda costa al pelinegro, así que debe encargarse de ese hombre lo antes posible. No delegará el trabajo a nadie porque quiere sentir la satisfacción de disparar el arma que quitará la vida de aquel que le quiere arrebatar nuevamente a Jim.

Aunque hay solo un problema, un pequeño problema con todo eso.

No puede dejar al irlandés solo. Seria entregárselo a sus enemigos en bandeja de plata y ligeramente se desespera. Tampoco puede llevarle con el ya que seria peligroso. Maldice una y otra vez el estar atascado en tal dilema. Piensa en quien puede confiar de sus subordinados y nadie viene a su mente; todos son unos traidores que por un poco mas de dinero pueden entregar la cabeza de Jim, además de que ninguno de ellos sabe en que condiciones esta el moreno, solo saben que vive, pero él se encarga de dar las ordenes, para que todos conserven el rango de miedo por el Irlandés.

Una persona en particular viene a su mente. Fue una chica con la cual salió hace un año atrás, se llevaban bien y su relación duró mucho mas de lo que esperaba, aunque ambos terminaron dándose cuenta de que solo compartían una cama y un lazo afectivo por necesidad; no por amor.

Ella era buena y cálida, lo mas buena que se podía esperar de una maestra que propiciaba talleres infantiles de pintura y moldeado para pequeños de cinco a seis años.

Recordaba su sonrisa amplia y tierna, su piel morena y sus cabellos oscuros, esos ojos almendrados de un castaño intenso, casi claro que lo absorbían en una marea de calidez que retornaba su alma a un lugar pacifico.

Rebusco el número de la chica en su celular y presiono a llamar. La voz suave y dulce de ella no se hizo tardar secundada por las risas y los gritos de niños en el fondo.

-¿Catalina…?-Murmuro el con su voz áspera, pudo escuchar mientras ella se sorprendía y visualizó la sonrisa que le dedico, a pesar que no le estaba viendo directamente. La contestación que le dio fue mucho mas cálida, mas dulce de lo que el esperaba y su corazón poco a poco fue dejando ir esa presión de dejar a Jim solo.

Una hora después están en la entrada de un edificio chillonamente colorido. Jim lleva su bufanda verde rodeando su cuello en conjunto a su chaqueta negra. Esta tomado de la mano de Sebastian y no tiene muy buena cara. No quiere que el rubio le deje solo, menos con una mujer que el no conoce.

-No quiero- Espeta negando con la cabeza- No quiero, no la conozco, no me agrada, no quiero-Regaña y aprieta los labios mientras puede observar como los niños juegan y hacen desorden a través de las ventanas decoradas con motivos navideños.

-Será solo unas horas, lo prometo, la pasaras bien, puedes ayudarle a Catalina a jugar con los niños, ellos serán amables contigo, ¿puedes quedarte aquí por mi, por favor?-Pidió suavemente mientras lo abrazaba con suavidad. Jim era como un niño pequeño sin recuerdos y el, por primera vez podía ofrecerle esos abrazos y besos cariños que muchas veces se reprimía, porque el hombre de cabello negro no sabia que lo amaba. Ahora era un mundo distinto, Jim era completamente para el y él lo era para Jim, solo ellos dos contra el cruel mundo.

La morena salió a recibirlos y abrazó a Sebastian con la calidez del pasado, le beso la mejilla y sonrió al verlo. Miró a Jim con el mismo cariño que miraba a sus alumnos y lo hizo pasar, para que se pusiese cómodo. En su momento de soledad el rubio le explico un poco la condición de Jim y ella asintió.

-Tranquilo hombre- Susurro ella golpeándole cariñosamente el brazo- Me alegra que el haya vuelto a ti, te mereces que alguien te ame Moran, no eres tan malo como dices ser.- Espetó antes de besarle la mejilla y dejarlo ir; quizás su viaje iba a ser un poco mas amargo de lo que había considerado.

* * *

¡Cariño no me mates, pero me encantó la idea de ponerte en uno de mis fanfics C:!

¿Reviews? c:


	7. Accidente

**N/A:** Continuación de Taller Infantil *-*, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Día 7: Accidente.**

No puede negar que se ha ido con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón. Es la primera vez que deja a James solo después de haberlo recogido del hospital y no se siente muy seguro de ello. Sabe que Catalina es una buena mujer, una cariñosa y cuidadosa que sabrá tratar con el pelinegro, pero no esta seguro de como reaccionara el con ella o con el resto de los niños, mal que mal, es como si fuese uno mas de ellos.

Con ese pensamiento aborda el tren que conecta Inglaterra con Francia y guarda el maletín en el cual guarda su rifle favorito de largo alcance.

* * *

Catalina es una mujer paciente y entregada a su labor con los niños, incluso con las personas como Jim puede demostrar un amor inmenso a pesar de que no le conoce, pero el poder ver esa inocencia propia de uno de sus tantos alumnos en un hombre desvalido ha tocado su corazón de una manera impresionante. Están todos alrededor de él, mientras que, el pelinegro con gran esmero le cuenta una historia. No tiene ni la mas mínima idea de donde la a sacado, pero su entusiasmo de contar acerca de princesas, dragones y príncipes le sorprende; aun mas la fascinación que denota en su rostro y la atención que sus pequeños prestan a sus palabras. Sonríe de lado y se sienta a disfrutar del relato, que minutos mas tarde acaba en un final que a dejado a los pequeños maravillados. Ellos aplauden efusivamente mientras Jim ríe y se esconde entre su bufanda verde.

La morena piensa que es una buena idea de que todos sus pequeños, incluido Jim, ilustren la historia que acaban de oír, para poder decorar las murallas del taller. Pone a su disposición lápices de colores, hojas y un sin numero de materiales, como plastilinas y diferentes tipos de pinturas y los deja explayarse, les tiende una mano a esos pequeños para que abran su imaginación y la plasmen en esas hojas.

Se dedica a observar a Jim, el solo les mira y observa como pintan afanados, con lengüitas afuera, mangas arremangadas y mejillas rosadas, inspirados en quien sabe que obra de arte.

-¿Tu no vas a pintar Jim?- Pregunta ella sentándose junto a él en el suelo. James niega con la cabeza y se hunde un poco mas en su bufanda verde, aun no le quiere hablar a esa mujer que a besado a _su _Sebastian.

Él no sabe aun porque tiene esos instintos para con el rubio. No logra comprender porque sus mejillas se encienden cuando este le besa en la frente o porque su estomago se revuelve cada vez que lo abraza. Tampoco comprende el porque se sintió tan mal esa vez que lo vio llorar tan feo; pero Jim sabe una cosa, que Sebastian es suyo, suyo y de nadie mas; a él no le gusta compartir sus cosas.

-¿Por qué no?, es divertido y todos están felices haciéndolo, ¿no quieres divertirte como ellos?- Murmura ella mientras trata de dirigirle una caricia tenue al cabello de Jim y este se aleja y le observa con el ceño fruncido. No quiere que esa chica lo toque, no tiene permiso para eso.

-¿No te agrado Jim?- Consulta ella sin abandonar la sonrisa en su rostro, entiende que el hombre sea osco con ella ya que esta en una etapa difícil de su vida; es como tratar con un niño pequeño.

-Besaste a 'Bastian- Sisea con todo el rencor del mundo, los labios apretados y el ceño hundido. Ella ríe y niega con la cabeza, mientras comprende a que se debe esa actitud osca para con ella.

-Oh...ya veo, si, lo besé en la mejilla porque somos amigos- Explico con calma- Él me quiere y yo lo quiero, pero no tenemos nada, simplemente somos dos personas con gustos en común y nada mas- Se encogió de hombros mientras observaba como el irlandés parecía enojarse mas-¿Por qué te molesta que seamos amigos el y yo, Jim?-Inquiere, totalmente curiosa.

-Porque él es mío, mi 'Bastian-Aclara mientras señala su pecho con el dedo índice que arranca una carcajada sonora a la morena. Ahora cree que comprende realmente lo que sucede allí. Una vez leyó, hace muchos años un articulo acerca de los efectos en daños cerebrales, en como el organismo se acomodaba nuevamente para poder volver a funcionar y como reorganizaba su información, tratando de acomodar la importante y eliminar o bloquear la necesaria, para hacer mas optimo el proceso de recuperación.(*)

Cree que aquí a pasado algo parecido, que Jim solo a recuperado las cosas básicas y el amor que nunca le dijo a Sebastian, porque ella conocía del pelinegro a boca del rubio.-Tranquilo James, no quiero a Sebastian de esa manera-Le explico con tranquilidad- Y estoy segura de que él te quiere tanto como tu a él, ¿si?- Enarco sus cejas oscuras y una nueva sonrisa se formo, adornando su piel morena- Ven, no seas gruñoncito y dibujemos algo- Le animo picándole suavemente un costado y el pelinegro, aun con una cuota de recelo aceptó.

* * *

Había sido más fácil de lo que esperó y eso restauró la calma en el cuerpo del mayor, ya no había ninguna amenaza para la integridad física de Jim, así que se dedico a volver a tomar el metro y retornar a Londres a buscarlo. Habían pasado cuatro horas solamente y podría volver a la hora de la comida del medio día.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando escucho el celular y la voz de Catalina diciéndole que Jim había sufrido un accidente, mas no pudo saber que había pasado con su pequeño debido a la mala señal en el subterráneo.

* * *

Cuando llegó y vio a Jim completamente sano, sin ninguna herida o algo que afectase a su integridad física, pudo sentir como cada fibra muscular se relajaba y como el alma pedazo a pedazo le retornaba al cuerpo. Algo molesto dirigió su mirada azul a los ojos castaños de Catalina y ella se rio, encogiéndose de hombros- Tu me cortaste he intenté llamarte varias veces, no es mi culpa.

Dio gracias mentalmente, a que el accidente solo hubiese implicado frascos de pintura en el cabello de James.

* * *

(*): A pesar de que tengo conocimientos en medicina, escasos pero los tengo, no estoy muy segura de esto, realmente lo he sacado por lógica y para darle coherencia a la historia, si alguien desea corregir u acotar, sus ideas son bienvenidas (:


	8. Suéteres estampados

**Día 8: Suéteres estampados. **

Sebastian asume que jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida después de la guerra a cuando recibo esa llamada. Por eso no se despega del menor en todo lo que resta del día, lo lleva a casa, le ayuda a bañarse y le sirve de comer. Mientras el menor esta abstraído en su mundo, mirando como las luces titilan y él se sirve de lo que Sebastian le a servido, el rubio se pregunta cuantos sustos mas tendrá que pasar con Jim, cuantos accidentes mas tendrán que sufrir juntos y cuantas veces mas sufrirá aquellos mini infartos al saberse de que le a pasado algo a su pelinegro. El corazón se le aprieta de solo pensarlo y se levanta bruscamente. Abraza a Jim con fuerza y este deja caer la cuchara con el arroz y las arvejas que esta comiendo. Sonríe tenuemente y recuerda las palabras de Catalina acerca de que Seb le quiere tanto como él lo hace. Así que le corresponde el abrazo al rubio, termina de tragar lo que esta masticando y aprieta los labios en una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Seb…me quieres?- Inquiere el luego de un rato de estar abrazados así, sin nada mas porque estarlos a que por el antojo del rubio. Su corazón sube y baja por su pecho y le quema de alguna manera. Es una pregunta que lleva años tratando de responderla y Jim la esta haciendo; quiere responder que si, que lo quiere, que lo ama con una pasión abrumante, que no puede vivir sin el y que moriría si se volviese a ir como la primera vez; pero no puede, por alguna razón extraña no puede decir nada.

El timbre rompe el mutismo de la situación. Sebastian se separa del menor en silencio y camina hasta la puerta. Ahí se encuentra la morena con dos bolsas en las manos y una sonrisa que pareciera jamás abandonar su rostro tostado- Les he traído un regalo, a ambos, espero que lo disfruten-Comienza a hablar mientras le entrega los paquetes a Sebastian. Se abstiene de pasar a saludar a Jim o a beber un café, simplemente a sido eso, un gesto amable de su parte llevarles un regalo. Es un acto de despedida para Sebastian, porque por fin ha encontrado eso que tanto buscaba.

A Jim.

El moreno ansioso mira los paquetes envueltos en atractivo papel de regalo. Rompe el suyo con ansiedad y toca la tela suave y cálida de un suéter estampado con motivos navideños, su risa cristalina se oye por todo el piso y algo le dice a Sebastian de que la navidad este año, pasará a ser algo mas que solo una fecha emotiva del año.

Y no hay fuerza en la tierra que le haga ponerse su horrible suéter estampado.

Bueno, quizás la sonrisa de Jim, pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión.


End file.
